Master Jackson
by gatehead81
Summary: Daniel tries to convince Vala that calling their newborn son Michael would not be a good idea. Post series one-shot fluff fic. D/V established. Be wary of soppy, fluffy, mushy K rated content...


**AN: Don't know where this came from. Never written Daniel/Vala before so let me know what you think?**

**Summary: Daniel tries to convince Vala that calling their newborn son Michael would not be a good idea. Post series one-shot fluff fic. D/V established. Be wary of soppy, fluffy, mushy K rated content...**

* * *

><p>MASTER JACKSON<p>

* * *

><p>Daniel Jackson blinked a few time and tried not to let his mouth fall open. Of all the weird choices in the universe that she could have chosen this one had not made his list. "You want to call him Michael? Michael Jackson?"<p>

Vala nodded. "Mmhhmm, Michael Jacek Jackson, perfect isn't it?"

"Ah no."

Vala's glorious smile fell. "Why not darling?"

Daniel didn't want to hurt her feelings but no way no how was any son of his being called after a famous singer, no way, no how! "It's just that Michael Jackson is a name that a lot of people will have heard off before." he started, he needed to know this wasn't why she had picked it in the first place.

"Really?" Oblivious to Daniel's reasoning Vala looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. "But he so looks like a Michael, don't you think?" she turned the infant towards his father so that he could see his face.

Unable to resist Daniel gently slid the child into his own arms and began pacing the ward floor rocking him tenderly. For a few moments nothing but utter adoration washed over him as he held his three hour old son for only the second time.

"Don't you think Michael suits him?" Vala insisted quietly, her eyes never leaving her son as he was walked about by his father.

"Kinda." Daniel admitted, but to be honest he thought any name Vala chose would be just about perfect right now. He shook himself out of his mushy stupor. "But no." He looked determinedly at his wife. "Michael Jackson is the name of a famous pop singer and we talked about using famous names, so it's just not going to happen. Why don't we just go with Jacek?"

"Nope, no way. My father would have a field day with that, not a chance in hell, no, no way."

As if in protest the baby began to squeak and squirm around a small frown pulling at his features. "Okay, I hear ya buddy, so not Jacek then."

Vala folded her arms and pouted. "In fact I've decided I don't even want that maniacal jerk's name on my child. Lord knows naming a child after one of my parents didn't do Adria any good. How about your parents?"

"No, not appropriate. Jack is like the closest thing to family for me these days and Jack Jackson is just not on the cards."

"Nicholas?"

Daniel shook his head, he still didn't know if his grandfather was even alive and that was painful. "Shh, shh, shh." he told his son as he became more vocal, his little mouth already learning to search for food. "Here, I think he's getting hungry again. Baby needs his Mommy." Daniel whispered softly.

There was a few moments silence as Vala concentrated on the new task of coaxing her son to feed. It was something he had very little difficulty with. "There you go my little darling, you're a fast learner aren't you? Just like your Mommy."

"Very fast learner." Daniel agreed and sat down on the edge of the bed where he could touch both his son and his exhausted wife. "The baby I mean."

Vala sighed deeply, she felt herself getting emotional. "Daniel ple-ease!" she begged. "We have to pick a name. We can't just keep on calling him 'the baby'...or can we?" Vala's eyes lit up at the unusual thought.

"What? Are you crazy? Think of the teasing and ass kickings he would get a school."

"Hey! My son will not be getting his ass kicked. If anything he'll be doing the ass kicking."

"No he won't. Our son will never be a bully, I won't have it. We'll teach him to be kind and considerate and well mannered, not like one of them." Daniel shuddered at the memory of wedgies and swirlies that had plagued him for years.

For a few moments both the new parents got lost in staring at their prefect child. "What does Michael mean anyway?" Vala asked suddenly.

"Hmm, oh, ah it mean's 'He who is like God'. Michael was said to be one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition, in the New Testament too, the leader of heaven's armies..." Daniel's voice drifted away as he watched his son briefly open his eyes. "He is also the patron saint of soldiers by the way." he finished absently as his newborn's lids drifted closed again.

"Now doesn't that sound like a strong name for a bright and fearsome warrior?" Vala shone her biggest smile, she was determined to win this one.

Daniel looked up. In some way's Vala was right...if he was going to be a soldier but Daniel just couldn't picture his son touting a weapon and kicking butt all over the universe. But then he still had difficulty picturing himself that way sometimes. "I'm not so sure he'll be a warrior Vala. I want something safer for him. I can't imagine what it would be like waiting for him to come home from missions. Can you?"

Vala pulled her infant closer to her. "No, no I can't."

There was an air of desperation about her that Daniel responded to by laying a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'd always come home safe. He's going to be resourceful, just like someone else I know."

"Who Sam?" Vala teased.

"Oh, ha ha. No not Sam, unless there is something you're not telling me about?"

It took a moment but slowly Vala smiled as she got the joke. Then she returned to the task at hand. "Why not, Daniel?" she wondered, not for the first time.

"No I told you already I hate the notion of him being called Daniel Junior, I want him to be his own man, an individual without pre-judged ties to anyone. What about something to do with your name? ...Valyn?"

"Ooh I like that, but not for our first son."

"First son?"

"Of course, you think this will be the only one, no chance Daniel."

"Okay, okay, one step at a time." Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose. After just another moment he sighed deeply and frowned at his wife. "See you!" he accused with a fierce scowl. "Now all I can think of every time I look at him is Michael."

"I know, it's just right isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I can't do it, I can't call my son Michael Jackson. Jack O'Neill would have a fit for a start and we'd never hear the end of it. I can't deal with that right now, can you?"

Vala had to agree with her husband. She was feeling so protective right now that if anyone were to laugh at her son she would probably just get up and bop them one, stitches or no stitches. "Something similar then. Mikey, Micky, Milo, Marlon?"

"Marlon Jackson, no-o!" Daniel sighed. "Mika?" he offered.

Vala's eyes filled with tears. "Oh it's perfect Daniel." she looked down at her little boy who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Mika Daniel Jackson."

Daniel shook his head. "Nope, but we're nearly there."

Before he got a chance to finish is sentence there was a knock at the door and three familiar and eager faces looked in. "Hey guys, come on in?"

"Hi Daniel, Vala. Ooh, so cute!" gushed Sam as she made her way over to have a closer look.

Ah, we've been to the gift shop." Jack informed them hanging back a bit, the whole baby thing making him uncomfortable.

"Yes Jack I can see that. Did you leave any balloons for the other shoppers?"

"He did not." Teal'c tattled on his friend.

"Blabber mouth." Jack accused and shot him a wide ironic grin.

Teal'c ignore O'Neill's attempt to bait him. He stepped forward and held out his own gift to the mother of the newborn infant as was his cultural tradition. "I have brought forth a representation of one of Earth's animal in the form of a cotton-filled pachyderm. It is the largest of all of Earth's land animals and symbolises the strength and presence your son will no doubt have. Though why it is vivid green in colour I do not know."

"It's a stuffed elephant Teal'c, it can be any colour it wants to be." Jack chided.

Vala's voice was croaky as she took the plush looking toy from her friend. "Thank you Teal'c, Mika is going to love it."

"Mika?" Sam's head swung from one parent to the other finally stopping on the father.

"Yeah Sam." Daniel cleared his throat and stood up in a formal manner. "Guy I would like you all to be the first to meet, Master Mika Doran Jackson." he looked briefly to Vala to make sure he was doing the right thing.

Vala simply nodded her approval trying not to cry.

"Ooooohhhh, you guys!" Carter thought she was actually going to melt.

"Wanna hold him Sam?" Daniel asked the practically bouncing Colonel.

"I thought you'd never ask." Carefully and with a reassuring nod to his mother, she lifted the child into her own arms. "Hi Mika. I'm your auntie Sam and this here, over here is uncle Teal'c and standing in the corner like a big scared baby is your uncle Jack. Come on over and show him that you won't bite."

Daniel leaned in close over the bed and whispered urgently. "Vala pass me the camera, this is a photo op that we can't afford to miss."

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soppy, I know but hey, sometimes these things just pop up out of nowhere :)<strong>


End file.
